


Blackmail (Translation)

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Rating: M, Rough Sex, S&M, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slash the Slashers Challenge, Stiles Stilinski is Sixteen Years Old, Top Rafael McCall, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: John is in an unconventional position with his son Stiles when Rafael McCall arrives at the station.Stilinskicest!Rafael x Stiles
Relationships: Rafael McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not condone relationships involving minors in real life or incest, fanfic written solely for the purpose of entertaining**
> 
> Sorry for my bad english :(

John didn't need to be reminded that what he was doing was wrong, very wrong, okay? It's just that occasionally, things get out of hand.

Stiles is the one who always pushes him over the edge. His beautiful son of fourteen had acquired that particular taste of arriving at the police station, pretending to want to have dinner with John in his sheriff's office and then sitting across from him at a desk full of documents he hadn't been able to attend to that day because he knew his son would get there.

Then Stiles would lift his superhero shirt to show him the marks he had left on his porcelain skin a day ago as if inviting him to run his lips over them again. That day was the same as many others.

“We can't do this, Stiles," he said after a long, wavering sigh. That day they could not reach that level of unconsciousness.

Rafael McCall would come to supervise his office as he did every fucking month, and John couldn't let them see him succumb to the charms of his son, a minor, but Stiles' long legs caressed his naked forearm propelling his senses. John placed both hands on his son's thin calves, a vain attempt to stop him before looking into his eyes and realizing that he could never get away from what that felt like.

So clandestine, so forbidden, so wrong. The adrenaline was flowing through his veins when his hands decided to follow that impulse, to go through his son's body again like no parent should. Soon he was up, squeezing Stiles' round buttocks under his rough hands and then kissing his neck vehemently.

Fuck Raphael, he could always go to hell. This afternoon he would make Stiles his own like the many afternoons just like that.

He lured Stiles' lips with his own and after pressing the kiss, led his son to lay his back against the large desk. Once he had the youngest boy's legs around his hip, John put one of his hands under his son's sweatpants to gain access to the skin and then opened his fly to position himself in exactly the right spot.

“It's going to be quick," moaned John with his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of his son wrapped around his penis. It was hot as hell, but it was so tempting that even when John felt it was too much, he was willing to go all the way. Stiles looked at him, his eyes dilated and his cheeks red. He bit his lip craving John's movements, he knew, before nodding his buttocks over John's penis, as if silently begging to be penetrated by the same cock that gave him life.

John let out a cut moan and then pushed his hips in, entering his son easily. The town sheriff knew Stiles very well, and he knew that the boy would have played with a toy after school and before he went to offer himself to his father. John was too excited; he was always thinking about it.

His little boy was inserting the rubber penis he had bought him after he had started that strange father-son relationship and had never had the chance to see it being used. But it wasn't necessary, imagination was a good tool to use on his nights on call, when Stiles would call out moaning and the noise of the lubricant in the background.

How did something so bad start? John thinks it was after the pictures, when he tried to date Lydia Martin's mom and took provocative pictures for her before he was caught by Stiles, with his semi-erect penis and phone in his hand. After that Stiles interrupted his work with provocative photo messages and the caption "Am I sexy?" It was Stiles who prompted him, he was the one who arrived with the catalogue of rubber penises and the question "How big is your cock?

John was just a poor soul caught in the trap of a succubus he may have created himself.

Stiles let out a loud moan forcing him to open his eyes and look at it, now it was Stiles who had closed his eyes, tears streaming down his sides, staining the odd leaf underneath him.

John was aiming to stop, but continued his movements, slow and prolonged only to make his son suffer a little, prolonging the orgasm that he surely hadn't been able to relieve with his rubber toy. Stiles leaned in, taking him by the arms after John began to move a little faster, blinded by the pleasure and love of rough sex and it was then, when neither of them was aware of their surroundings that the door opened suddenly.

“What the fuck is going on here, Stilinski?”

John looked at Raphael, girded and in attack position. It took the town sheriff seconds to come out of his trance, he looked at his son in horror, as if that was the first time he had ever done that, as if he had forced that and then came out of it with a pop that sounded obscene and dirty. Stiles couldn't stand the moaning, he let go of it feeling the emptiness too soon and regretting that he hadn't enjoyed it more.

He looks at Rafael McCall, his best friend's father, upside down, waiting for an explanation. Almost feeling that his father was the tall, dark man and not the blond man who seconds earlier was grinding his ass with his gorgeous 8-inch dick.

Stiles had never been a child who could be easily embarrassed, but when he felt Mr. McCall's hard look he only felt his cheeks turn red again but this time uncomfortable and exposed, he pulled down his shirt and pulled up his pants before getting up. As his father stuffed his dick in his pants, looking more than embarrassed, guilty.

“Well?” asked Raphael, looking at Stiles and then at John. “Do you have a credible enough excuse not to go to jail, Stilinski?”

“I... -I” start John not finding the words to defend himself. He was in a situation where excuses were impossible to make an FBI agent believe. “I...”

“Stiles” call Rafael, Stiles was still there watching the adults, he didn't know what to do either. “Can you wait in the room while your father and I talk?”

The teenager looked at his father before he left the room. Once both adults were alone in the room, John began to feel more anxious. Rafael took a long breath before he spoke again.

“You're a basket case, Stilinski," he said, with a sarcastic smile. “What are we going to do with you? Take your son who is underage at the police station, your place of work is even more brazen than the other officers taking the prostitutes they catch on the road”.

“I know how bad my action was," He answered, "but I was hoping that his repentance would do some good. I don't want to lose my son, he has no one else... You know since Claudia died...”

“How much do you have by fucking him?” asked McCall as he stroked his beard, pensive, with that pompous look that always bothered John.

And John, who didn't know what to say, concluded that lying was not a good idea, at least not in the face of something like that because in the end everything is known in the end.

“A few weeks before his 16th birthday”.

“That's almost three months... I guess you know what your action means, right?” Rafael almost laughed with irony. He’d always wanted to ruin John's reputation, even if he'd ruined it himself since he kissed Stiles' lips and stuck his tongue in.

“Rafael, please, I beg of you. You have a son too...”

“Yes," he interrupted, "and I don't want to fuck him, and I don't want to fuck him”.

“I know... -I know," said John, frowning in frustration. “It's just, who's gonna take care of him?”

Raphael looked at him thoughtfully, then turned to look through the blinds. Stiles was sitting in Jordan Parrish's chair, looking just as frightened as his father, and then the agent looked back at John.

“Let's make a deal”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad english

Rafael arrived at the Stilinski's house after dropping Scott off at his swimming class and Melissa off at her job. He had told them that he would be spending his free time at Sheriff Stilinski's house on business and neither of them asked why, although he did have to tell his son that Stiles would be grounded in his room and that he and John would talk about adult things so that Scott would stop asking him to go with him for his friend.

He loosened his tie and looked at himself in front of the rear-view mirror of his car, his eyes were lost in desire for what he would do that morning, his eyes dilated and his pearly but pink cheeks gave him a jovial air that, if it had been in a different situation, he wouldn't have found so telling. He looks at one of the Stilinski family's neighbours walking her dog, a black Great Dane who seemed well trained, he greet her with his usual tone of voice and the woman gives him a strange look, because he looked strange. He always looked strange, but on that occasion, Rafael feels as if he were exposed, as if that woman knew his dirty plans in the sheriff's house. He waited for the woman to enter his house and then encouraged her to continue before going down with a backpack he had prepared on his back. A week ago, he had caught John Stilinski fucking his son in the sheriff's office. It was a strange and surreal scene, a chance he hadn't looked for and now didn't seem to regret finding.

Because it was at that moment that Rafael felt a weight run off his back and a golden opportunity to relieve his deepest desires. The truth was that Rafael always felt a twinge every time he looked at John's son. It happened when he met him right at the party of fourteen, Rafael had been working in Washington for a while, long enough to barely know his son's friends through video calls, but then, a month before the party Stilinski gave, they promoted him and he returned to town to verify that everything was in order and he met him.

Long legs, pale skin, big eyes, and a round ass. A provocative smile and a walk that always invited to chase. Rafael remembers that day so vividly that it was shattering, his pink cheeks and the erection in his jeans like in a prison, the looks on his face and the bitter liquor on his lips that occasionally gave him a start, and Stiles, acting like an adult by his side, talking to him about unnecessary politics and the actions the FBI did wrong. He also remembers that night, Melissa tending to his cock like he used to do, hot and erotic, he remembers just as his wife could never put out that fire that little boy had started hours before and which continued to invade his body until he realized he was obsessed with Stiles Stilinski.

From that day on, everything changed in his life, for better or worse, Rafael began to pick up Scott from all the places he knew he could find him, an excuse he found innocent. He would greet him with a kind gesture, squeeze his scrawny shoulder like an ordinary father would, and then occasionally pink his knuckle near his butt just so he could fantasize about him later, but now Rafael could put aside all those times he wished the young Stilinski, get rid of that feeling, release all that accumulated stress and bad nights next to Melissa with Stiles' body as he had dreamed so much.

It had been a deal; Rafael had told John that he would let him play with the teenager as he had done that afternoon. It was a blackmail, you know, but a good move in the end. John was desperate because he knew he had done wrong and Stiles simply didn't know what to say about it.

" _I have to tell him_ ," John had said after a few moments, reaching out to him only to open the door. He called the boy and then explained everything that Raphael had proposed in a crude and roundabout way.

After that, Stiles looked at Raphael, with his big eyes and bushy eyebrows, and then asked.

" _Then won't he send you to jail_?" It was Raphael who nodded. " _It's okay... not as long as nothing happens to my dad._ "

The ease with which the boy accepted surprised Rafael, in general, that everything was so easy was something impressive enough to make Rafael doubt his decision, but now that he could not back out, Rafael felt obliged to continue.

He knocks on the door and wait patiently for someone to open it. It was John who did so, dressed casually and with an air of surprise that made him wonder if he had forgotten his appointment. Sometime later, however, he made a significant gesture, his scowl and grimace suggesting that he had not forgotten.

“Rafael," he greeted with his typical bitter tone. “I didn't expect you so early”.

“I'm not a man with enough time, John, we had agreed on this day and this was the best time for me”.

John didn't ask another question about it, he just stepped aside to let it go. Raphael passed by, looking at the place in a dismissive way. John Stilinski was a man he found unpleasant, and his old furniture was just like its owner. It was almost unreal that someone like him had a son as beautiful as the one he had and the one sitting in the dining room eating a sandwich and looking at him just as surprised as John had.

He looked small and cute, with the breadcrumbs on his cheeks and a pink colour on them that made him wonder why.

“Come on, you can finish eating before you start," suggested Rafael, leaving his backpack on the couch. No one said anything, but he could see John's figure approaching. Rafael turned around, Stiles was no longer in the kitchen and he couldn't see him in the other room either.

“I'm not sure about this anymore...” groaned the man. "My son is not an object”.

“I'm sure he's not," answered Rafael. “If you don't want me to do this, I could just cuff you and call child services to pick up Stiles”.

“Rafael...”

“No Stilinski, I'm not backing down anyway... It was your son who accepted.”

He and Stilinski had a duel of looks. Neither of them liked each other, they were despicable partners who only talked about work, and maybe once that was over, they would also talk about that day as simple partners. Even so, Rafael felt sure that neither of the Stilinski would be free from this blackmail and that what he was planning would happen.

That's why Rafael picked up his backpack to carry it to the first room, with John's steps behind him and his nerves climbing to his chest.

Stiles was closing the bathroom door in the room that he could only deduce was his father's. As he turned, he stood there looking at Raphael as if waiting for something to happen. The tallest man left his backpack on the man's bed and sat on the edge of his palm indicating his strong thigh. A signal for Stiles to come and sit there.

The boy looked at his father before going to him. Just inches from his best friend's father, he grabbed him tightly around his waist to pull him up and force everything to go faster.

“You know what I came here for today, honey?” he asks.

“Yes," answered Stiles, trying to free himself a little from the other man's strong grip. To have sex with me, sir.

He continued the rhythm of the kiss by resting his hand on Rafael's shoulder, letting himself be carried away by the man's skill and leaning in a little until the older man pushed him so that his back touched the bed. Aggressive and violent. The kiss, on the other hand, let Rafael know that Stiles had gone to the bathroom only to brush his teeth and not to anything else as he had imagined, the penetrating taste of mint and mouthwash flooded his taste buds in an interesting way that was not unpleasant as it had been with other people.

Stiles was different and Rafael didn't want to stop, he still wanted to taste the inside of the little boy's mouth until he knew that the taste would remain on his tongue for much longer once he was away, but as he had told John, he didn't have enough time for something like that.

So, he walked away from Stiles' soft, thick pink lips so he could lift his red Flash T-shirt. The teenager's skin looked pearly and pale and his small, pink nipples invited him to try them on as well. If Rafael had the whole day off, he would no doubt want to spend hours sucking on the boy's breasts until they were swollen and red like those of a developing teenager, but he had other plans in mind, some more provocative ones that he was eager to get started on, so he passed them by even though he stroked one of the nipples before completely getting rid of Stiles' shirt by leaving it on the boy's wrists.

“Daddy," groaned Stiles as he was free of his T-shirt, his cheeks red and looking away from Rafael, it was then that he remembered the presence of John Stilinski in the room. The Sheriff came to them from the other side of the bed and took his son's shirt away from them, sharing a look with Rafael that triggered his hatred of the man.

He didn't want the sheriff to stay in the room while he was with Stiles, but soon put the idea aside when he imagined that it would be a good idea to humiliate him further, to have Stiles moan his name and beg for his cock while his father, the same man who desecrated him at night, watched as a mere spectator unable to do anything.

Rafael withstood a sarcastic laugh to continue his work of undressing Stiles.

The shorts the boy wore were spring-loaded, easy to slip under with the boxer shorts he wore. Below it, Stiles' small pink, hairless penis greeted Rafael with a drop of pre-cum. If I was too honest with him, Raphael had imagined that he would need a little more with the boy to find that result, however his previous courtship resulted in the teenager's erection just filling his chest with stallion pride.

He looked at John only to hand him his son's clothes and then turned his attention to the boy.

“You're beautiful, Stiles. Did I ever tell you that?” Stiles was blushing when he shook his head. “I'll make you feel really, really good”.

Rafael brought his backpack over to open it and show Stiles what he had brought for that morning to play with him, a dildo big enough to compare to his penis and some Chinese balls that shook Stiles' young body underneath his.

“Easy, baby”, Rafael moaned to relax the tension. “I'll make sure you have fun with this before you beg for it to be inside you”.

This time Stiles flinched with excitement. Then Raphael kissed his belly and slid his lips to the beginning of his hip, avoiding his erect limb only to stop his thighs in mid-air and expose his hole. It was in his entrance that the FBI agent got all his attention, kissing the edges before licking his cheek and then licking his inside. Stiles couldn't stop himself, he groaned needy. His father did things like that much more often, so he was not indifferent to the feeling, but the fact that it was Raphael gave him a strange emotion that seemed to make him dizzy.

The agent's rough, rough hands went through his skin as he penetrated it with his tongue. Soon Stiles saw himself in need and urged by the man's actions. His hips began to move in a smooth swaying motion, calling the attention of Rafael, who turned his face away from the entrance to look at him with a half-smile that he found attractive.

“Do you want me to go faster, baby?” he asked.

Stiles could only nod in frenzy as he clenched the sheets in his fists, he needed it badly. Then Rafael McCall quickly got rid of his shirt and pants and went there, once Stiles could see the man's penis, he let out a shuddering sigh. His father was a gifted man, but Rafael McCall beat him by an inch and a half.

The agent himself seemed to notice Stiles' impression, and with a smile he positioned himself above him so that the glans would rose-up the soft, sweet entrance of the teenager.

“We'll do it my way, Stiles" McCall warned. “I will not be the man who only pleases you”.

Stiles frowned without understanding what the man had said, but once he saw that he took the toys he had brought he understood what he meant. A part of him, the most spoiled, was eager to show his displeasure. Stiles loved to play with himself, he would not deny it, but when he was with someone he wanted more of the real thing. The other, on the other hand, felt the dangerous burn of excitement. No one had ever seen him play, not even his father, and the new idea excited him.

He wiggled his hips and waited for whatever was going to happen. Rafael McCall, for his part, took out the bottle of lubricant to pour a good amount on the tip of the rubber dildo he had bought exclusively for the occasion, then he sucked on one of the balls while positioning the toy in the boy's entrance.

Stiles bit his lips when he felt the cold, wet, pink liquid at his entrance, and when he managed to get the tip in, he couldn't stand the moaning. It was big and he didn't know if it had been prepared thoroughly. His father regularly ate his butt until all four of his fingers went in without a problem, always frustrating him, but now that he didn't have that preparation Stiles began to miss the fingers.

Still, with his heart beating in his eardrums, Stiles loosened up his whole body, hoping that the new, raw feeling would subside a bit. The rubber dildo was huge, much bigger than his own, he could feel his insides opening up to the toy, he felt full and overwhelmed by everything until the base touched his butt, at which point he realized that he had stopped breathing and released a muffled groan that he felt resonating throughout his body.

“I'm going to beat your hole so badly that you won't be able to get up for a week, it'll be so red and open that when your daddy wants to put his little dick in your doorway, your muscles won't be able to hold it because of how loose I'm going to leave you”.

Rafael spoke in a very dirty way that Stiles was not used to, his father had always been kind, loving and protective, he rarely said things like that. So, he found the new experience interesting. The teenager began to realize how excited he was, he had never been with a man like Rafael McCall, it was almost as if he was reliving his first time, a little more intense, a little more masochistic.

Rafael let his body get used to the object, a noble gesture if you ask him. But they didn't stop, no, Rafael's hands took one of his calves and placed it on his shoulder. A movement that he found difficult to perform without the dildo slipping out of its entrance, but it turned out to be the opposite, the rubber tip tightened on his prostate and caused him to release a loud and painful moan. Rafael smiled, knowing what he had provoked.

“Are you ready to begin?”

Stiles only nodded. Then Raphael took the base of the rubber dick to move it in a circle, and then in a sway that he felt was too rough for the first time. Stiles grabbed the bed trying not to let the onslaught cause him to collapse. His entire body moved in sympathy with the hard onslaughts, and he loved the sound his own body made. He closed his eyes feeling that it was not possible to enjoy all that scourge of emotions with his eyes open. Rafael hadn't lied about leaving him broken.

Soon he felt his whole body start to tremble, he was feeling the orgasm coming, he opened his eyes wide and looked at Raphael in an erotic and needy state. Moaning incoherently, with tears on his cheeks, Stiles was longing for that orgasm. However, Rafael McCall had other plans.

As he continued to penetrate, Raphael noticed Stiles' orgasm. The little boy's whole body began to tremble, and then the older boy squeezed his prostate to intensify what was to come. Stiles closed his eyes and took him by the shoulder, moaning until he came. Part of the semen splashed on his chest and Rafael was very eager to lick himself, however he held back.

He took Stiles in his arms and kissed his lips with passion, carried him to his knees and then arranged him for penetration.

“I wanted to use the balls," he moaned, sliding the glans into Stiles' used hole. “But I can't stand it”. Now, Rafael forced Stiles to look up at his father, who was still watching the scene with fury in his eyes. “Look at your daddy boy and tell him how badly you want my dick to fill your stomach”.

Stiles held a long sigh when Raphael took the first stab. The boy’s back curved enough to indicate how much he enjoyed the penis in his ass, but Raphael didn't continue until Stiles' hazel eyes met the storm in John's eyes. He wanted the Beacon Hills sheriff to see his son being fucked by another man, and most of all, he wanted Stiles to tell his father that he felt good with Rafael, maybe even better than he did with him.

“Oh, daddy! “groaned Stiles, in the same obscene way he did when John was screwing him. “Daddy...”

“Tell your daddy how you want him to fuck you, boy”.

“Daddy, daddy... Mr McCall's dick” Stiles moaned before his breath was cut off by prostate stimulation. Though feeling the ravages of the past orgasm, Stiles was more sensitive. Rafael began to feel that his penis was enveloped in the overwhelming heat of the boy's interior, it was addictive. “I want Mr. McCall to go faster daddy”.

Rafael did, he moved his hips quickly and as the act continued, Stiles' moans only called out to a man. Even in Rafael's orgasm, while he was pronouncing his delicious name with all the love he felt, the chestnut tree could only call his father begging for his love... and suddenly Rafael got the idea to adopt Stiles and have him call him daddy, in the same way, with the same obsession and thus perhaps, be loved as he wished.

The time next to Stiles vanished faster than he would have liked, he left the comfortable and warm place, kissed Stiles one last time before putting on his clothes. He watched as John went with his son and hugged him, the way Stiles kissed his father as if he would still need his comfort and with that image in mind, Raphael left the room with nothing that he had carried in his hands that day. Without his modesty, and without Stiles' love.

But it doesn't end there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments :)


End file.
